Tearing Up my Heart (Sequal to PSSOM)
by beygirl1234
Summary: Paul and Leah are together again and the threat of the volturi is gone. Join them on a new adventure, facing jealous ex's, akward step dads and so much more! Paul and Leah! Rated for mature themes and language.


**Authors Note: Hi everyone im back again with the next installment of PSSOM, Tearing up my Heart. Not a long awaited sequal because it took me 8 months to finish the last chapter of the first, but i promise not to do that again. 90's based song chapters and themes this time.**

 **Summary: Paul and Leah are together again and the threat of the volturi is gone. Join them on a new adventure, facing jealous ex's, akward step dads and so much more! Paul and Leah! Rated for mature themes and language.**

"Tearing up my Heart"

PAULS POV

Another day, another dollar. Paul again.

I'm working now, opened back up the garage that use to be my pop's.

It's worth it.

Gives me something to do while my Leah stays in Forks with her mother and Charlie.

Plus the much needed income for me.

It kills me to be away from her.

Like tearing up little peices of my heart and watching them blow away.

But im too big-a fucking chicken to ask her to move in.

Its been a month since I got her back, the snow is melted, and the grey sky of February has come.

I close the doors of the shop and stare up at that sky.

Wondering what she could possibly be doing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxxXXXxxxXXXXXXxxxx

LEAHS POV

I was trying not to laugh.

Trying. But the chuckles kept escaping.

My mom was waitressing at the diner now. Which left Charlie to figure out breakfast for us and himself.

Flour was engraved into his large mustache and eyebrows. And his hair looked grey. Egg ran down the front of his once clean and pressed uniform.

He looked flustered and unhappy rappidly flipping through the pages of the cook book.

Seth was out right laughing.

And now I was too.

He gave us a look and we just smiled, he just rolled his eyes and turned to the pan which was now on fire.

I jumped up pouring salt into the fire before he could add water and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, never really was much of a cook." He griped and I shrugged.

The three of us began cleaning up the mess.

The smell of pancakes and eggs hit my nose just as I finished. And I cant help but smile as Paul walces into the house with white containers of food from the diner.

"Hey babe, thought you could use some breakfast, know your a crappy cook." He smirked dodgeing as I swiped at him.

"Oh hey cheif Swan. Sue sent breakfast. Looks like you could use it. Mind if I join you." He smiled his cocky smile at Charlie who smiled and shook his head.

"No I dont mind. Im eating to go anyway. Or i'll be late." He answered grabbing a container and heading for the door. "Leah, Seth lock the doors if you leave and tell your mom i'll see her after."

Then he was gone. I rolled my eyes and grinned, he was so damn akward.

Guess I knew where Bella got it from now.

Seth grabbed his plate and headed for the door.

"And where are you going?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Out with Collin and Brady to the cliffs. Ill be back later." Then he was gone to.

"Could Charlie be anymore akward." Paul snorted and I shrugged, taking a bite of egg.

"I guess he could. Ya know I think he really likes my mom. I saw him come out of the jewelers the other day. You think he'll propose?" I ask lightly.

"He could ya know. Could you imagine it. Sue Clearwater Swan. You'll be Bella's step sister if that happens ya know. She'll be your knew best friend." He teased, I made a face and threw a piece of sausage at him, he promptly caught it in his mouth.

"Cmon babe think about it. You could be a big sister to a new baby soon." He continues, and I nearly choke on my laughter this time, shooting a small glare.

"This house isnt nearly big enough for a new baby Paulie I really would go insane." I shake my head thinking of all the possibilities. And crying. And diapers. I shudder. And turn my head back to him, his eyes shine with love and he looks like he as something on the tip of his tounge. Something important. But he's holding back. I give him a questioning look and he eyes me uncertainly.

"Lee. . . what if.. . . . ya know. . . moved in. . . like. . . with me. It s just me there and i have a lot of space. I'm working in the garage now to pay the bills and the house is already paid for and ive been thinking of asking you for a while but I was too chicken and. . "

"PAUL," I call laughing slightly cutting off his nervous rant, he smiles slightly. "Of course i'll move in with you, you ass hole. Ive been waiting for you to ask stupid wolf you."

I kiss him sofly and he returns in passionatly. Practically pulling the breath from me.

Oh this would escalate, I climbed into his lap straddling him loving that sweet moan against my lips and hardness against my behind.

I ground down and he growled releasing my lips to pull my shirt over my head reveaing my breasts.

"OH MY GOD! LEAH! PAUL!" Was Charlies horrified squeaky voice from the door. I jumped up grabbing my shirt to cover myself.

Paul grabbed a pillow thrusting it into his lap, looking between what would be a fish and a deer caught in the head lights. And Charlie looked sick.

"WHAT! WHAT?" He was red faced and stuttering, I groaned out a small "oh shit" for good measure.

"Cheif Swan sir, I can sooo explain this," Paul tryed Charlie barked out a dry laugh still looking horrified.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to hear that one. . . NNOOOTT!" He cried out.

"Um, could you mabie not tell my mom about this. Please." I asked sheepishly, He finally looks at me and his blush increases, he looks like a maniac.

"Tell your mom? Tell your mom!" He shrieks, "Oh yeah because that'll go over soooo well for the three of us. Oh hey Sue honey how was your day? Good? Thats good, mine too except for catching Leah topless on the couch this morning about to screw Paul. Oh no it was all good. They explained in and it was all fine. Yeah BECAUSE THAT WOULD GO SOO WELLL. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I'm getting my gun from upstairs, which I forgot and im gonna pretend I was never here and know nothing."

I open my mouth to speak but he is running up the stairs and then down again.

"Thanks Charlie." I yell as he goes and I can hear him muttering "Oh my God" over and over again all the way to the cruiser and out of the parking lot.

I look at Paul who for once looks sheepish and embarassed.

Yeah we definitly need our own place.

I snicker and kiss him softly on the forehead, being promply pulled down to his lap.

What? Did you think that little interuption was gonna stop us.


End file.
